Obsession
by Walshrose1979
Summary: Venus Isis Orton is the younger sister of hitman, Randy Orton who works for the McMahon crime family but when you thrown Roman Reigns who is the second most powerful mob boss in the city along with Seth Rollins who work for the McMahon family who both is have grown obsession for the young woman..it won't end good!
1. Chapter 1

Randy Orton is looking up from his paperwork as his sister, Venus Orton, as she walked into the living room area of his huge manor house dressing in something that Randy don't like at all.

Orton works for the McMahon family who is one of the powerful mob family in the city as one of their best hitmen they have.

When both Randy and Venus's parents died when Venus was only a young teenager so Randy, who was in his early twenties by them took her back to live with him at his new manor house that, thanks to the McMahon family, bought with blood money of killing people or "enemies" of the McMahon family which including other people from other mob families.

Now that Venus who just turned twenty-five just a few days ago have grown in a beauty that all men would love to be with and in "some ways" to fuck as well.

But Venus is no wall flower, she is strong-willed, sexy, and deadly as well as the young woman learned to handle herself including shooting a gun.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Randy shouted to Venus as he threw his paperwork on the coffee table and got up from the couch walking towards his baby sister.

Venus rolls her eyes while looking at herself in a nearby mirror making sure makeup was good before putting her red lipstick on.

With beautiful soft, white but sunkiss-tan like skin, long brown silky brown hair along with her chocolate color eyes, she as beautiful and dangerous as a shower of broken glass.

The new short, soft, leather, blue dress showed off every curve of her body while wearing hearing her new black high heel boots that Randy got for her last Christmas.

"I'm going out with some of my friends." Venus simple replied in a calm voice before putting her tube of lipsticks back into her blue leather purse.

"Not wearing that your not and besides Seth is coming over later tonight, he is hoping to see you." her brother commented as Randy started stalking Venus across the huge living room area then towards an office area where both Randy and Venus keeps their guns along with other things including secret and important papers, her jewels, stacks of money and their passports.

"Not Seth again. No the fuck way Randy!" moaned Venus as she grabbed her gun shoving it into her purse then walked out heading towards the living area again.

Ever since Seth have joined the McMahon family as another hitman his been a great friend Randy and the rest of the McMahon's including Stephanie and her husband Hunter who is one of the heads of that family.

But the way Seth looks at her even while she just laying by the pool while him and Randy is talking business on the back porch of the manor house made her a bit nervous.

"Come on Venus. His a good guy, just give him a change. His been asking about you, even though it be a great idea to for you two to go out sometimes. I just want to see my baby sister happy." Randy commented while grabbing her gentle by the arm before she walked off towards the front door.

Venus smiled at her brother than kissed his cheek than whisper with a gentle smile as she softly replied the same answer as before, "No fucking way! Don't stay up I got my key."

Before she walked out the door the young Orton blows her brother a kiss before shutting the door behind her.

Looking out the window Randy signed at he sister was she started to drive off in her new 2014 Lexus Red IS C convertible as the sun was going down heading towards the city, he would just wish she be careful more because his enemies have eyes everywhere.

Walking back into the living area of the house Randy picked up the phone and dial Stephanie and Hunter's house number waiting for somebody to answer.

After a few rings, Stephanie answered the phone knowing that something was up with Venus if Randy was calling them this late of the day.

"Don't worry Randy, we will have few of the guys keep an eye on her." Stephanie answered making Randy relax a little. Venus is like a little sister to some of the people in the mob family including Hunter and Stephanie, or another granddaughter like to the aging mob boss Vince McMahon.

"Thanks Stephanie I own you one." he simple replied then put the cordless phone back down on its base knowing it's going to be another late night for him waiting up for his sister once again.

Roman Reign is sitting in the VIP box at his club called "The Shield" which is a huge, fancy building downtown that is separated into two parts: The first part is just a regular club along with a bar, a restraunt, and a dance floor with different color lights blazing around as the music plays.

The second part of the club was for mostly for adult who liked bondage along with other things which many people go to have their fix twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week to do and dream anything they want with their partners.

Tonight he is sitting with some of his friends who work for him, see not only Roman Reigns is the owner of this club but he is one of the most powerful mob bosses in the city.

Second only to the McMahon family.

His so a father of a beautiful five-year old daughter, name Catherine, whose mother Jennifer was killed by bullet ment for him by Randy Orton.

In his mind, the McMahon own him a lot but most of all they own him a wife and lover to fill both the void and bed in his life.

That why Roman opened this club up in the memory of his wife who loved good food, good dancing, and good bondage roleplaying that both Roman and Jennifer loved to do from time to time.

Having a woman tied, gaged on his bed or just about anywhere really turns him on if it was the right woman. To have her shake under his touch, hearing her moan behind her gag...so much that makes him go wild but it takes a special woman to do that to him.

Not just any woman.

Every woman wants him, he was tall, darkly handsome, long black hair, looking at him would make any woman go weak in the knees for..but he can also be a bit obsessed of a woman if she the one he wants.

Something that his late wife love about him.

Dean looked over towards Roman hitting him in the stomach playfully saying, " All the women are after you tonight buddy. Anything that strike your fancy so far?"

The darkly handsome man smile than laughs while shaking his head no as he was enjoying his scotch on the rocks when a woman who kind of look like his late wife walked right into his club.

And that woman is Venus Isis Orton.

**OOC: I hope you read and review..I had a dream about this a few days ago and I wanted to write it so please enjoy! Also Venus Isis Orton looks like: Emmy Rossum :) I will try to put pictures of soon :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**OOC: I own Venus and any other non-WWE characters that comes into this story. **

Venus walked in with her girlfriends Alicia Fox, AJ Lee, Layla, and Paige laughing about something that AJ said about her future husband Phillip Brooke who is known on the streets and some of the crime families as CM Punk one of the best mob street boss for one of the top Irish mob family in the city that his friend Stephen Farrelly better known as "Sheamus" runs.

"Well, if you asked me Phillip will have one hell of a surprise for our wedding night." AJ commented as all the girls starting sitting around a huge table as a blond hair waitress starting to hand out menus.

"Hi, I'm Summer, I will be your waitress tonight here at the "Shield" can I take your drinks order now." the beautiful blond said with a smile who was wearing what look like a pink outfit for ballroom dancing.

Being the fashion designer in her Venus took a double take before ordering her drink then the rest of her friends fell in line ordering theirs after Venus.

"Right, I will be right back with your drinks. Please if you need anything else food, drinks, anything at all just let me know." Summer replied before winking at them then walked off with their drink menus and orders.

"What the bloody was she wearing?" Paige said trying not to laugh along with the other girls as they started looking at the dinner menus.

The night is starting out great so far.

Roman was standing again the glass window of his VIP box looking out towards the group of women sitting in eye sight of them, well mostly he was looking at the beautiful woman who kind of look like his late wife.

Dean was standing right by him as they was waiting for two people who Roman had send for to the box looking towards his friend/boss with a puzzled look on his face.

What is about this woman who got him so worked up?

Loosing his tie, Roman was feeling a bit hot in this damn business suit he was wearing as he threw off his suit jacket across one of the leather chairs then took another long drink of his scotch before a tall black name by the name of Big E walked into his boss's fancy VIP box along with the beautiful blond waitress, Summer Rae.

"Summer Rae, do me a favor, see that group of women sitting in eye sight of this box. Anything they want or wish is on the house, just bring the bill to me at the end of the night." Roman order before taking the last, long drink of his scotch before putting the glass back on the table then he though of another idea..something personal to give to the young Venus.

"Before you go Summer Rae, give this rose in the woman in the blue leather dress. Tell her is from a secret admire." he instructed as he took one of the pure, bright red rose from a near by glass vase.

Roman grins before taking a deep smell of the rose, thinking about that young woman who just stolen his heart with just walking into his club then gave it to Summer Rae.

The handsome man just gave one look to the blond hair woman whom more than once who just share his bed for a good fuck now and then the snap his fingers telling her to leave and not say one rude word for he can easily ruin her as quick as he raised as one of the top women in the club.

After Summer left, Roman nods to Dean while refilling his drink leaving this to his friend and second in command.

"We have a job for you Big E, you see that good-looking brown hair woman in the blue leather dress. We need to find out everything about her. Who she is? What she did for a living? Who her friends, family, enemies, anything and everything we need to know. I know we can count on you to do the job right." Dean requested as all three of the men was watching what was unfolding from the glass window as Summer Rae walked up to the women who was enjoying their drinks.

"Excuse me, ma'am this is for you. All I know it's from a secret admire, you're a very lucky woman..that all I can tell you." the blond uttered to Venus before storming off in the opposite direction leaving the girls including Venus all in shock.

The huge black man looked back at his bosses saying with a grin the reassured then while dusty off his suit jacket, "Leave it all to me, I will have every information within twenty-four and I will have everything you need from her shoe size to her own bra size."

Dean's eyes grew huge as he lick his lips asking in a whisper to Big E, "You can really do that?"

"DEAN!" Roman yelled while rubbing his head a little as he sat back down into his leather chair watching Big E give Dean a grin then walked out the door.

The blond hair man poured himself a drink and joined his friend watching Roman then asking, "What is about this woman who you are so uptight about, Rom? When you can have any woman in the club or any in the world for that matter?"

Thinking for a second the handsome mob boss grin as he simple replied while thinking about some many things he can do to get Venus attention, "Let's just say she reminds me of a woman I used to know."

Venus was still shock when Layla finely broken the silence that was between all the women, "Wow, you just walked in and somebody just all in love with you..story of your life huh?"

"Yeah I guess so." the young woman answered as she quick put down the rose and change the subject.

"So, have you guys gave anymore thought of being my models in my summer fashion show coming up next month. I mean come on you guys got the body for it, we are going to have everything from bikinis, sundresses, short sexy evening dresses for that special night out with your man, and of course my favorite sexy lingerie." Venus mentioned with a sweet smile then took a long drink of her Cosmopolitan.

Venus Orton runs the most popular and the hottest fashion design store in the city thanks to her brother and the McMahon family who help made it a success.

Many of the other mob families from far and wide came to Venus for whatever they need a fast design for a new party dress, or an important mob bosses daughter is getting married and need a one of a kind wedding dress...they call Venus.

"Hell girl you can count me in. I will be looking so Foxy in all of your designs." Alicia said with a grin while looking at the other girls for their answer.

"I'm in!" AJ added hoping this will give her some ideas for her upcoming wedding and honeymoon.

"So am I!" Layla replied with a smile as Paige shook her head yes knowing deep down she will steal the spotlight from all this bitches.

"Alright ladies let raise our glass for a toast: You guys are the best girlfriends this bitch can have. Love you guys..friends and family forever!" the young woman declared with a big smile on her face then all of them smiles on their beautiful faces then the click their glasses together.

It was just then that one of Venus's favorite song, **Katy Perry's "Dark Horse"** came on making Alicia starting to jump up and down in her seat saying, "There our jam bitches let's go tear up that fancy dance floor."

The young woman laughs as Layla along with AJ starting pulling her from the seat on to the dance floor as all five of the women started to the song while the bright lights are blaring around them.

Roman is standing by the glass window once again in the VIP box as Dean when to do something for him leaving him alone with his thought as he watched the beautiful, brown hair woman in the blue leather dress dancing around with her friends.

He smiled as he can hear the lyrics:

_So you wanna play with magic_

_Boy, you should know what you're falling for_

_Baby do you dare to do this_

_Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse_

_Are you ready for, ready for_

_A perfect storm, perfect storm_

_Cause once you're mine, once you're mine_

_There's no going back_

With that being said the darkly handsome Samoan man before taking one more deep drink before saying with a huge grin with his own licking his lips watching Venus move her perfect body on the dance floor, "Yes, cause my little china doll once you're mine..there's no going back."

The cat and mouse game have begun.

OOC: I used **"Dark Horse" By Katy Perry** for one of Venus's favorite song! Enjoy! Read and Review! Thanks for supporting my writing so far! :)


	3. Chapter 3

"Man what a day! With Hunter and Stephanie having more control over the business now since Vince is getting older somethings are fixing to change for the better." Randy began as he pour him and his visitor some whiskey into some crystal glasses.

"I wouldn't have thought that Vince would step down without a fight but I'm glad he getting the much-needed rest after all his been though over the years." Randy's visitor responded while taking off his gray suit jacket as Randy gave one of the glass of whiskey to none other than his new friend...Seth Rollins.

"Sit down man so sorry Venus is not here, she when out with some friends at the last-minute." Randy continued sitting in another black leather chair next to him still very disappointed in Venus not giving Seth a chance to get to know him.

He thought that both Venus and Seth would make a great power couple but Venus is stubborn and does what she wants.

"Yes, I am disappointed that Venus isn't here. I got her a little gift I hope she would like, know you trying to break the ice a little." Seth said sitting the beautiful wrapped gift down on the table next to them.

Earlier today Seth stopped at one of most popular jewelry shop in town hoping to find a nice gift for Venus so it would somehow break the ice between them and start to have, in his mind, more than a friendship.

Seth wants her than any women he ever knew or known before, just with one look of her during that first time when Stephanie and Hunter introduction him to both Randy and then to Venus she beauty along it her gorgeous chocolate-brown eyes have haunted his dreams ever since.

But Venus won't give him the time of day so Seth hopes this gift will help him a least get her to talk to him just a little.

"So, Seth what did you get my sister?"

"Well, I know your sister love jewelry so I got her some special earings that I hope she will like." Seth revealed then took a long drink of his whiskey as his mind wonders about how much he wants and needs Venus.

Before Randy can do say anything he heard the front door opening as Venus was humming to herself then he looked back toward Seth with a grin, "Speaking of my beautiful sister.."

It was a great night for Venus as her and her friend was so wonderful and just want she needed but she didn't want to come home to her brother's house as he will try to talk to her about Seth again.

She don't want to be with Seth, she don't care if it was good for business, she didn't care if Seth was in love with her and want to be with her..she not anybody or any man pawn.

Not only she had a great night but it looks like Venus caught the eye of somebody at the club as she looked at the beautiful red rose in her hand hoping that one day she will meet her secret admire.

Still singing one of her favorite song Venus started walking towards her bedroom when Randy blocked her path with a huge smile on his face with his arms crossed in front of his chest asking, "So, how was your night with your friends?"

"Wonderful, just what I needed. Now if you excuse me I going to bed because unlike you I have to work for a living that don't have to kiss people asses and killing people. Good night big brother." Venus responded to the question that Randy asked but just when she was fixing to climb the stairs to her room Randy stopped her by grabbing her arm gentle.

"Their somebody who wants to see you, he been waiting for a few hours hoping you would talk to him."

Venus rolls her eyes knowing who it was then she gentle took her arm back from Randy than pulled him away knowing it was Seth he was talking about.

Why wouldn't Randy just leave things alone?

"I told you no! I will never be in love with Seth, I don't care what you think now if you excuse me I going to bed!" she moaned as Venus spotted Seth coming out of Randy's office walking towards her.

Seth laughs a little loving how strong-willed and outspoken Venus is..it one of the things he love about her including her beauty and sexy body.

"Good evening Venus."

"Good evening Mr. Rollins."

"Well, I was hoping to talk to you but you when out with her friends. I have a gift for you. I hope you like it and maybe we can have dinner with one night soon." Seth asked looking at Venus with the fire of desire in his eyes while handing the gift over to Venus.

The younger Orton just rolled her eyes as she grabbed the gift from the young man declaring, "I wouldn't date you if you're the last man on this Earth. Your nothing but a puppet and an ass kisser just like my brother is for the McMahon family. I want a real man and thanks to my secret admire giving me this rose at "the Shield" night I may have one. So have a good night don't let the door hit you in the ass on your way out."

Rollins just laughs a little the grabbed Venus roughly by the arm as Randy was near by watching as Seth whispered in her ear warning her, "You will be mine, I will do anything and everything to get you. I always get what I want!"

With that Seth kissed then licked her neck a little before letting her go watching Venus run up the stairs.

Looking back at Randy knowing that he enjoyed the show as much as he did as the two men started walking back to Randy's office.

"Don't worry man she will come around. But I'm upset with her not only not giving you a chance but also going to that bar "the Shield"..Roman Reigns own that bar doesn't he?" Randy questions as both men finish up their drink than Seth got his suit jacket putting it back on.

"No matter he will be going down anyway then we will seize everything he ever own in the name of the McMahon family." the two-tone haired man declared as they both exited the office walking though the living room area towards the door.

"See you tomorrow man, have a great night." Randy said opening the door for Seth then watch him walk towards his car, get in and drove a way.

On the other side the town at Roman Reign's mansion morning time have arrived as the sun was shining bright over a beautiful rose garden.

At a patio table one of the maids had brought out some fresh fruit along with eggs, toasts, and orange juice while Roman was talking with his little daughter, Catherine about her upcoming school day.

Catherine is five years old with her father dark, tanned skin with her late mother's beautiful blue eyes.

She was just a baby when her mother was shot down by one of the McMahon hitmen by the name of Randy Orton so the girl don't know anything about her late mother, only pictures of her.

"But I want to stay home with you dad." the little girl begged as she was slowly eating on her toast trying to waste time.

Roman chuckle as he put his newspaper down then ruffed her long black hair saying," Sorry honey you have to go to school. You better hurry the bus will be here any minute, your backpack should be on the kitchen table."

"Oh man!" Catherine said with a poued look on her face walking over towards her dad then kiss him with a sweet smile then whispered, "I love you daddy!"

"I love you to Princess, now be good. I will see you later tonight after daddy gets off of work." Roman replied as one of the maids walked out with Catherine while Dean along with Big E walked towards their boss but not before waving towards little Cat walking hand in hand with the maid.

Looking up from his breakfast of strawberry and bagels the mob boss nods his say comment towards the huge black man who was standing in front of him, "You must have something for me or you wouldn't here Big E. So what secrets have you found out about the young woman from my club?"

"Your not going to believe who she is sir." Dean commented while Big E hand over the red color folder.

Grabbing the folder from Big E, Roman opened it only to find what he could call not only a shock but also, with a big smile on his face knowing that this was too good to be true.

"Well, Venus Isis Orton, young sister of Randy Orton who is one of the hit men for the McMahon family. Talk about good fortune dropping in your lap, no wondered I found her so desireable." Roman replied as he continued looking though the folder going though ever little detail of Venus's life, her wants, her likes and dislikes, her desires including her love of the arts and fashion.

"Miss Orton runs and owns the most popular fashion house in the city, anything you want designed or made she the woman to go to." Big E interjected the little known information to Roman knowing he will find it most useful.

With a huge grin Roman shut the folder and put it to the side thinking of some ideas for the little game he wants to play with Venus.

"Well, my cousin Tamina need some new dresses for some upcoming events, maybe she would like to design some for her." the mob boss said with a grin as he was forming a plan in his mind.

Today with the help of his men, he is going to meet the woman of his dreams and the one he desires...Miss Venus Isis Orton.


End file.
